


2332: Omega

by xX_KuroOkami_Xx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_KuroOkami_Xx/pseuds/xX_KuroOkami_Xx
Summary: [A Big ol' Work in Progress] A stargazer finds himself in the center of what is to become a grand adventure between himself and a time traveler from space. Set in the years of 2300 and 2350, the traveler begins to tell the stargazer about the future of 2400 and how they need to prevent something from happening, something that was only known to them as "Code Name 2332: Omega". On the way they'll meet many people to help them achieve their goal and figure out the puzzle that is this blight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	2332: Omega

Chapter 0 - Impact Day

2329-08-28

A cold night, rains had just swept through a city that touched the sky, giant, long buildings that stretched high above the hazy clouds that lingered around in the night-time sky, masking the stars of the universe. On top of one of these many buildings rested a man, dressed in dark clothing; A dark green button up shirt, worn down denim jeans that looked as though they had seen generations of wearers, running shoes that were sunken in and tearing away a little from their soles. His hair was a messy and disorganized brown mass atop his head. Piercing blue eyes scanned the patch of clear sky, star gazing as the planet which had once been nestled neatly in it’s place in the solar system, now drifting along side the soft glowing red dwarf that had chosen to make it’s presence known back in 2100.

The movement of the stars were like particles in an ancient sea, drifting by, dancing and twinkling with the softest tails dragging behind them as the large heavenly body went about its way through the vast emptiness of space, companioned to the Red Dwarf that had unsettled the solar system all that time ago. It was nearly always night, nothing special about that, nothing special about stargazing and yet here the man lies, on top of a broken down and abandoned skyscraper, staring into the mystified abyss. What he wasn’t expecting, although not out of the usual, was a particularly bright light coming towards him in the night sky. A faded blue twinkling light that seemed to grow, which caught his eye as he tracked it, as it came closer. 

He assumed it was nothing more than another stray comet making it’s final resting point just above the city, that it would never make it to the ground, but as it grew closer and closer, it became obvious this was no ordinary heavenly body he was observing. Bright, beautiful, fast, the being made its way down into the city, passing him for a mere moment, just barely missing the old building but instead landing in the park that hid nearby. The thing was, in the moment the light had passed him, coming through the cloud cover, the haze, it dulled every light around. The thing, it heated the air around him, a whoosh of warm and almost cozy air flashing past his face, but what shook him most… What shook him most was the one seconds glimpse as he had turned his head as to what the bright light had been just before impact. 

A boy, a man, a human being.

The earth shook beneath him, threatening to topple the building that he knew was seeing its last few years, but the sturdy foundations kept the old building in place. The shaking only lasted a moment, maybe five at the most, and then it was over. The light- the blinding light, it was gone, faded, and in its place was a calm and unsettling quiet. The man, although slow in his movements, sat up, making his way onto his feet with muttered disbelief in what he thought he had seen in that split second, that moment as the bright light had passed him by. Quickly, he makes his way down the old stairs, careful not to fall through as many before him often had once the building was closed down, new gaps in the stairs appearing from the ruthless and brief shaking, a testament to the age of such a structure. 

Soon, he was out, on the ground, rain-soaked pavement beneath his feet as the warmth he had felt before still lingered, a contrast to the nippy and cool air of the oncoming winter months. What had that been? Was his eyes deceiving him? Perhaps it was nothing more that a weird rock, but he had to investigate. Not many lived in a place like that, the streets clear though a few homeless bystanders were now beginning to gather outside from the thunderous boom that had rocked them from their slumber. Slowly, he approached the park, though his steps held much urgency as moved towards where he thought the impact site would be. Sure enough, in the middle of the small and grassy field was a crater, but within it was no man. There was nothing odd about the crater, in fact, it looked almost… normal. It must’ve been nothing more than his imagination, an asteroid that managed to make it to the surface, as small as a pea, nothing was wrong. 

But then, from the darkness of the pit came a hand on the edge, gloved and white. A man emerged from the crater, startling the star gazer as he stood still in disbelief, having not seen the man moments ago. He was clad in bright white and blue, a long coat covering much of his body, porcelain skin hardly showing from the neck of such a long coat. He spoke, much to the star gazer’s surprise, “Where am I?”

“E-Earth..” the stargazer manages to utter past the shock and surrealness of such a scene before him.

“And, your name?”

“…Jonathan.” The man from the crater smiled, extending a hand to Jonathan, “Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> A start of a new series. EEEEE. Apologies if it's all over the place also, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
